Year of the Spark: December 11
by Sparky Army
Summary: Solitaire and Chess aren't the only two games Elizabeth plays.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_"

**AN (sparkly): **I love the game hearts, and I won for the first time ever when I was playing it for inspiration for this story! I love sparky field work, lol. Hope you enjoy!

**The Game of Hearts**

**By sparklyshimmer2010**

Elizabeth Weir sat leaning back in the chair at her desk, looking intently at the datapad she held in her arms. That's how John Sheppard found her when he went to pick her up for lunch, playing a card game. He smiled inwardly. She liked those too much.

He knocked on the open door and walked in after she looked up and gave him a smile and a nod before dropping her head down again to finish her game. He moved to stand behind her, leaning over her shoulder and probably invading her personal space just a bit. But god her hair smelled good.

She glanced up at him briefly, noticing how close he was and not for one moment wanting to tell him to back off, before once again returning her attention to the tablet. As he looked at the screen he felt his lips quirk up in a grin. She was playing hearts and the names she had chosen were Ronon and Teyla across from each other and himself across from her.

They were both content to stay there in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' company and pointedly ignoring the rest of the city outside of her office. John was trying to figure out the game (he'd never learned to play) but was finding it a difficult task because of his close proximity to her. She always had that damn affect on him.

"Hey," he mumbled, "I just stole your heart."

He didn't see the crooked smile that formed as she thought of the irony of that statement. "You know that's not a bad thing right?" If only he understood the deeper meaning….

"Don't you want the hearts? Hence the name of the game?"

She shook her head. "No you get points for the hearts, and you don't want points."

"I can't believe this is what you do in your free time." She looked at him but couldn't think of a good response. "I could show you a _much _better time you know." he smirked at the shocked look on her face. She blushed and promptly ignored the implications, finishing off the fifth round of the game.

As the cards were played John couldn't help but think how much he enjoyed moments like these.

"Hey!" he exclaimed again. "You gave me another heart!" he stared at the red image. "You gave me a _broken _heart." He sounded wounded and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the heartbreaker you know," she muttered then closed her eyes.

Oh god. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

John looked incredulously at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She paused before responding in an indifferent voice, "Do you know how many women you've truly had?" He scowled. She looked at him seriously. "Do you know how much it hurts when a man gives himself once to you, and then leaves just to go find another woman? While they may not have told me what they feel, I can guess. And it's not just them, it's others who are in love with you that get hurt when you _don't _go after them."

He stared at her, and by the end of her little speech his green eyes were smoldering. "Does that include you Elizabeth?"

She just looked away.

His eyes softened and he moved a hand to the side of her face. "Elizabeth?"

She sighed. "I care about you a lot John."

"God I had no idea. I care a lot about you too, I never meant to hurt you." He gave her a short, soft kiss and she felt he heart soar.

"So just me?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"I only gave my heart to one person."

She smiled before kissing him again. Then she tapped the tablet, forgotten game still in progress. "Not true you know," she teased.

He rolled his eyes before smiling into her twinkling eyes. "Teach me how to play?" he asked.

Maybe he was glad this is what she did in her free time. Who knew the game of hearts would have brought them together?


End file.
